Frontline
by CutePuertorican
Summary: Germany's leaving for war and in the frontline. The only thing is he didn't tell Brazil.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Just a huge fan, Brazil is the only thing I own. **

"Italy, where's Germany?" I skidded across the floor trying to get my balance.

"Ve~ Germany's in his room getting ready for battle," He barely finished his sentence when I was already racing towards the room. I didn't knock; I just crashed through the door. The taller nation had just picked up his jacket to put on when I came in.

"Brazil?" He looked at me in confusion and I tried to catch my breath.

"What is it? Did Italy burn the kitchen again?" He sighed in annoyance prepared to lecture the brunette. I just shook my head and felt like a fool when I felt hot tears spill down my face. He was even more confused now; I could tell when he stopped in his tracks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, feeling like a stupid child but I didn't care. He told everyone but me he was going on the frontline.

"Tell you what exactly?" He came closer hesitantly, almost fearful of what I would say next.

"You jerk; you know exactly why I'm talking about, how come you told everyone but me that you were going to battle and the frontline too!" I shouted, raising my head to look at him. He stepped back in shock but his emotionless mask was on.

"I knew Italy would tell you so I thought there was no point, now if you'd excuse me I have to finish getting ready," He glared coldly and I frowned. He put his jacket on and was about to put on his hat when I snatched it from him.

"Regina!" He used my human name and I flinched. He never used my human name ever, this was serious.

"Look, you could've just told me and I bet you weren't even planning on saying goodbye," I stomped my foot in anger.

"Of course I wouldn't have told you, I wouldn't have gone if I saw the look you're giving me now!" He yelled, pushing me back into the door. I clutched his hat to my chest and cringed despite myself.

"Why, why am I so much different than the others, can't be because I'm a girl because you told the others as well," I glared up at him and he growled before punching the door in frustration. I jumped and looked at him in shock.

"It's not any of those things," He muttered, his eyes focusing on my own.

"Then what is it?" I inquired softly, not wanting to upset him anymore then he clearly was.

"I love you, ok, I don't know when it happened but I couldn't tell you because it'd be too painful," He looked away, a blush painted on his face.

"Ludwig…" It seemed his human name was needed for this. I placed my hand on his face but he shook it off. He took my shocked look as something bad.

"You don't need to feel bad for me, it's alright I'm used to being alone," He told me and I shook my head. I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know how to respond. Instead, I placed a hand on his chest and kissed him deeply. He responded quickly, pushing me against the door with a thump. I faintly heard Italy call for us and walking towards the room. In that instant, the door opened and I nearly fell backwards. Germany caught my wrist just in time and brought me back up.

"What's taking Germany and Brazil so long?" The brunette questioned, looking at both of us. We both blushed and Germany slipped his hat on.

"I must be leaving now, stay good Italy, goodbye Brazil," He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and he grinned back. He left the room and Italy looked between us in confusion.

"Ve~ why is Germany kissing Brazil?" He cried, looking at me for answers.

"Don't worry about it Italy," I patted his shoulder and walked out the room, a huge smile on my face.

Months later, I was staring out the window when I saw a familiar figure. He was slightly limping and he had a few cuts and gashes. His jacket hung loosely around his shoulders and he was caked with a mixture of dry blood and dirt. I dropped the blankets from around myself and ran outside. I jumped on him as soon as I got close. He caught me in shock before he smirked.

"Have you been staring out the window the entire time I've been gone?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Shut up you idiot!" I buried my face in his chest and let the tears soak into his shirt. He chuckled softly before placing a kiss on my cheek. Suddenly, Germany lurched forward and we both looked back to see the small Italian attached to his back.

"Ve~ I was so worried about Germany, Brazil was too, and she even slept in your bed!" The brunette explained making me blush bright red.

"Italy!" I shouted when the blonde just let out a big bout of laughter. I pouted and Germany noticed. He kissed me softly and Italy blinked at us in confusion. I tried to deepen the kiss but Germany had one arm around me and the other around Italy's back to keep us steady.

"Germany, Brazil and I made pasta with the sausages you like," His blue eyes held shock and a bit of appreciation.

"I would like that," He smiled softly and I beamed. Germany kissed my forehead swiftly and patted Italy on the head. The smaller nation smiled brightly and I giggled. Both of us jumped from his arms and started to pull him towards the house. He laughed at our eagerness and we both laughed along with him. Italy ran ahead of us in search for plates and to give himself an extra helping of the delectable treat.

"Brazil, wait," Germany caught my wrist and I looked back at him in curiosity.

"Yeah?" I cocked my head to the side. He cupped my face and kissed me deeply. His tongue soon requesting access. I granted it and our tongues wrestled for dominance. After a few minutes, he pulled away and grinned wider than I've ever seen.

"Ich liebe dich," He said, grinning softly.

"Eu também te amo," I replied, smiling up at him. We walked into the house when we smelled the smoke.

"Italy!" Germany yelled and the Italian sobbed while spazzing out. I shook my head and laughed. Some things just never changed.

**That's it! You'll be hearing more about Brazil in my new Hetalia fanfic. I just wanted to get this up! Well, I'll post the other one soon. Adios mi amigos!**


End file.
